She wolf
by Taylor SplitSound
Summary: This is sort of inspired by the song she wolf by shakira.Its a result of thinking werewolves are awesome and getting she wolf stuck in your head until further notice.What will happen when The alpha asks to see mai?MaixJoey and might do other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well I'm only doing this story because... I'm bored, and cant get the song she wolf out of my head!  
Binx: Enjoy! and dont forget to review!  
Me: (Suddenly has wolf tail and ears)... Wait a minute! I'm sailor chibi pluto NOT a wolf. Meh, i can be both i guess...  
Suki: She doesnt own yu-gi-oh or the song she wolf...

* * *

She wolf

+Chapter 1+

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

I stood on the at the full moon, I knew it would name is Mai valentine, Profession: werewolf.  
Okay so maybe that isnt a job but it should 's so hard!Suddenly I sensed someone behind me, I looked around. It was only Yugi, In his wolf form he was small and had long grey fur. As for me I have short silvery fur. I dont know why.

"Mai..."Yugi said, gasping for air.

"Yes?"

"The Alpha wants to see you."

I grew more and more curious as I walked back with Yugi. Why would the alpha want to see me? I am only a Hunter. I just wonder if he's going to kick me out of the pack or something.  
Mating season was in a few months, It can't be because of that!  
But what if he kicks me out? I'd have to leave, on my own, No one to comfort me or tell me its going to be alright. Not that anyone ever has, we are a were-wolf pack, not a human family.

When we got there I was nervous,no not nervous, beyond nervous.

"Mai..."Said Joey.

"You wanted to see me Joey?" I said, Trying to look confident.

"Mai will you be the alpha female?" Said Joey.

=======end of chapter 1========


	2. Chapter 2

Me: What am I even doing on the computer at 4:53 AM?  
Binx: Writing this... Thinking about food...Breathing... and the list goes on!  
Me: I didn't mean it figurativly.  
Suki: Oh really?  
Me: Want me to use my new found wolf powers to prove it?  
Tsuki: Don't hurt my sister.  
Me: By the way, incase this intrests anyone,I am not looking at the keyboard-No point, kinda too dark to see it. That just proves my training that I did when I was little payed off (Hours and Hours of club penguin)  
Tsuki: She doesnt own she wolf, or yugioh, or club penguin.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Still Mai's P.O.V

I could only give a small nod. I'm sure that if it wasnt for my fur, I would have been as red as a tomato.

The pack cheered. I had finally escaped the rank of hunter and made it all the way up to Alpha Female. There were grumbles from other had been hoping that Joey would ask one of them.

Anzu's P.O.V

I can't belive it! That Low ranking HUNTER had became was unthinkable. I on the other hand was a Beta- I was so sure that he would choose me.  
Why would she pick that ball of silver energy over ME? I had glossy golden fur, she had silver. Just another small detail showing that I was better than her.

Joey's P.O.V

.Yes.'.It!

========End of chapter 2========

Me: Just a little chapter about how jelous Anzu is.... I was gonna make it Tea but Anzu just fitted better with the overall story.

Suki: Very very short (Tut tut)

Binx: WAIT A SECOND.... ANZU IS JELOUS?


	3. Chapter 3

Me:A jealous anzu, joey and mai are alpha's how could this get any weirder....  
Binx: I know how about m-  
Tsuki: (Puts hand over Binx's mouth)  
Suki: Ignore anything Binx said!

* * *

+++Chapter 3+++

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

I watched Anzu cautiously, She looked jealous. I just hope that she doesnt attack me. If she does Joey will kill her.  
I know how Jealous Anzu can get, She once got in a fight with the last alpha female, and that was NOT a pretty sight. I was only a pup at the time but I remember it so well.  
I know she wouldnt try anything whilst Joey is by my side- Which is most of the time now. He isnt taking any chances with Anzu. He was only a pup too when Anzu fought with the last female alpha. I was just wondering about kicking her out of the pack if she did anything, I know she will try anything to be a female alpha.  
I turned into human form and put on some clothes. I was going to go out into town to get some food for the pack. We were low on supplys and since there are less hunters then there were, what with me becoming alpha female. We sometimes go and buy some human food.

Anzu's P.O.V

The stupid hunter is away from her pack, but Joey is still with her. I didn't know that they could remember so well.  
Last time I fought with an alpha I almost died. That wont stop me this time- Such a puny alpha female, she's an embarrasment to the wolf pack!  
Joey may love her but I would make a MUCH better alpha female.

=====End of chapter 3=====

Me: Ok so phase one complete- making anzu even more angry.  
Binx: Commence phase two in the next chapter....  
Tsuki: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: (plays with Zhu zhu pet)  
Binx: Whilst Chibi is preoccupied with her zhu zhu pet scoodles, for once I get to do the introduction.  
Tsuki: This will be a very very weird chapter... WARNING! CRAZY ANZU!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

After Joey and I finished shopping we walked back to the pack. Anzu had an evil glint in her eye, something was wrong, Anzu had to be planning something.

Anzu's P.O.V

I saw the low ranking hunter. Joey wasnt around to stop me. I lunged for Mai, she yelped in are going great- I am winning until luck smiled upon Mai and Yugi joined in, Initially I thought he was helping me but then jaws clamped around my leg, I tripped.I struggled up and saw that Yugi was infact helping Mai, not me. He is an omega! The lowest rank, HE should do what I say. Mai bit me again, I felt blood trickle down my side so I rolled on my back- Submiting to her.

Mai's P.O.V

I watched her, then ran over to Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi! You saved my life."Said Mai.

"Don't mention it Mai, You are the alpha female, I couldnt just stand by and watch you grew up together." Said Yugi.

"Yeah yeah, don't lecture me. Also can you not tell Joey about this? He would freak out and probably attack you."Said Mai

=====end of chapter 4======

Me: Why doesnt Mai want Joey to know? Guess in your review  
Binx: So review and the person that guesses right will get the next chapter dedicated to them!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Well I'm sorry about not updating-Writers block, then I was too busy... :(  
Binx: Busy life you lead Chibi...  
Tsuki: Yep, Chibi you _certainly_ were busy  
Me: Good, we understand each other...  
Suki: WARNING! JEALOUS ANZU AND 2 TIME SKIPS ONE IN MIDDLE OF CHAPTER AND ANGRY MAI! THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN A MONTHS TIME...

Chapter 5

Mai's P.O.V

Mating season came around. The fights with Anzu had ceased, for now at least. Maybe she had finally realised that I am alpha female, not her.  
"Mai, can come come here please? Into the den." Said Joey, It was time...

...30 minutes later...

Joey's P.O.V

I hope I have pups! Anzu has been lurking around lately, I do hope she doesnt do any harm to Mai, If she does. I'll kill her.  
Just then I heard a first I thought it was just Yugi being beaten up. (He's a omega after all! DUH!)

Then I heard Mai scream my name, Infact she screamed:

"JOEY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

I ran over. What I saw was shocking.

"Lowly Hunter, You are not meant to be with Joey! I AM! I NEED THAT POWER!" Anzu yelled "But in order to get that power you are going to have to die..."

She still hadn't noticed me yet.

"And don't think your Idiot boyfriend will help you..." Anzu continued.

Mai struggled to get up, Anzu had pinned her down. Suddenly Yugi bit Anzu, Distracting her for a split second.  
Mai fought to get out of Anzu's grip and won.

Mai bit Anzu like there was no tomorrow and then noticed me.  
"Joey... Can we kick her out the pack? _please?_" Asked Mai.

"Yeah, we can." I said, Looking at the state she was in...

Anzu's P.O.V

"Fine!" I said "Just lose your best beta, I'll go join the _darkheart_ pack! Forget the Bluejolt pack"

I ran off to the Darkheart pack, and possibly a beta future.(Get it? BETA future!)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm telling you Tsuki! I can write puzzleshipping!  
Tsuki: Keep on dreaming Chibi...  
Suki: By the way if this intrests anyone she is currently not looking at the keyboard...  
Me: Its too dark to see!

Chapter 6

Yami's P.O.V

Well, today I watched the bluejolt pack's Beta and Alpha fight it out. What a weakling the Alpha is. If it wasnt for that little Omega she would be dead by now.

No! I cant think kindly about the rivals! If they found out I would be dead in seconds.  
But apparently theyre Beta, Anzu, Is coming to our pack. Maybe she could give me information about the little omega...

What am I thinking? Could this be love? In love with the rival! I can't tell the alpha! I am only a caretaker! I dont want to be demoted to omega.  
But the little Omega in the Bluejolt pack, He is the rest of the idiots in the Bluejolt pack.

Anzu's P.O.V

Why did this have to happen to me?  
I was so close to becoming alpha, then the stupid hunter had to call her mate and Yugi.

I swear something is going on between Mai and Yugi, Now to get everyone to belive that...  
Now how would I do that?

====End of chapter 6====

A/N:Ok well people I do have an announcement,  
I've noticed that I have had quite alot of viewers recently not many reviews...  
Review and...and...I'll dedicate a chapter to all of my reviewers.  
Please review saying something!(Not spam or anything mean)  
Even if its just to say that Anzu is crazy,  
Or ask what other pairings there might be.  
Anyway bye for now! I've got to go do some more keyboard typing training...  
People are amazed that I can type with my eyes shut, Its easy!


	7. Chapter 7

Rumor speading chapter! beware! Kind of a "follow the person around" chapter...

chapter 7

Anzu's P.O.V

I padded around, then spotted someone in the lemonflower pack.  
"Hey, Don't tell anyone this, but I saw yugi and Mai kissing." I say, trying to act shocked.

Tea gasps.

"Okay anzu, I wont tell." She said, then ran off. Presumably to tell everyone else.

Tea's P.O.V

I ran to a black wolf in the other pack, sure I dont know him that well but he's cool to talk to.  
I cant tell anyone in my pack because anzu would attack me.

"Hey yami, I got gossip from my pack!" I said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Yami said.

"I heard that Mai, our alpha female, and Yugi, one of the Omega's, were seen kissing"I said, I couldn't help but notice the look of heart break in the black wolf's face.

"I-Is everything okay?"I stuttered, nervous that I might have upset him.

"No, no. everything is fine."He said, sadness in his eyes.

I walked off to go find more people to tell.

Who cares? I'm telling Bakura and Atemu.

"Hey Bakura!Atemu! I got news!" They gathered around me as I said those words.

"Whats the news this time Tea?" Bakura asked.

"Well I heard that Yugi and Mai were seen kissing..."I said, They're eyes went wide in shock.

"We have to tell Joey!" Atemu said.

Atemu's P.O.V

Bakura and I ran to tell Joey. How could Mai do this to Joey?  
And more importantly; Why?

Because of the fights? He had been furious about them.  
No, It cant be because of that, he was furious at Anzu not Mai.

We finally reached Joey,

"Joey we have some bad news" Bakura started

"There have been some rumors saying that Yugi and Mai were seen kissing." I said.

Joey looked heartbroken.

"Should we go and get Mai?" I asked, looking at my paws.

"Yes, we need to sort this out once and for all." Joey said.

Bakura's P.O.V

Atemu and I ran to go find the rumors were true, why had she allowed herself to become alpha female?

For the power? The rank upgrade?  
Why would any of these things be worth it if she didn't acctually love Joey.  
Would she get kicked out of the pack?

I noticed Mai standing by a tree, looking out at the view.

"Mai, Joey wants to see you." I said.

"Tell him I'll be there in a second." She said, clearly not wanting to move.

"Um, He means now." Atemu stated.

"Fine." She sighed and walked back to Joey with us.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Forget Hiatus I wanna write more!  
Tsuki: WOW!you have SUCH willpower Chibi!  
Me: Yes, yes I do. By the way this is gonna be a MUCH longer chapter...  
Binx: Prepare your reading glasses... If you wear reading glasses that is.  
Suki: If you don't prepare to do ALOT of reading.  
Me: I had a major case of writers block, I suggest you listen to hot and cold by katy perry whilst reading this chapter.

Chapter 8

Anzu's P.O.V

At the Darkheart pack

I just saw Joey, He looked heartbroken. Yes! my plan is working! It shouldn't be much longer.  
Time to go join the darkheart pack once and for all.

As I walked into their territory there was an sudden warning call, telling them that I was here.  
I had to find the alpha and quickly, I heard there was only one alpha this year. A young female named Onkai. I heard that she was quite the fighter, so I won't challenge her yet.

Besides- I'm still weak from that last fight.

"Hey Yami, can I talk to your alpha?" I asked nonchalantly

"Oh you mean Onkai? Sure! You can talk to her!" Said Yami. He dashed off to find Onkai.

A few minutes later he came back with a wolf with long dark brown fur that was streaked with lighter brown.  
She had kind brown eyes. She looked me up and down.

"I suppose you're that Anzu person the whole pack has been talking about..." She said after a long pause.

"Yes, I suppose you know that I want to join the pack." I asked.

"No... I didn't know that!" She said, pausing, before continuing."You do know that we are all taurs right?"

I shook my head. What was a taur anyway?

"If you join this pack you have to be changed into a taur. If you become a taur you will be immortal, You can not die in other words. Unless you become ill. You will eventually have to watch everyone you know grow old and die whilst you stay the same."

I looked Onkai up and down, she didn't look older than me.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Onkai?" I asked, being immortal always interested me.

"70 Years. I am a young taur." She replied after a few minutes of silence whilst she counted.

"Wow!" I said, shock clearly written on my face.

"If you wish to become a taur, I won't stop you. I just want you to know that it you can not reverse it." She said quietly,"Oh and also, We turn into a completely different creature at night. We have potions to stop that though."

I grinned, Werewolves changed at night anyway, but becoming a completely different creature was beyond my wildest dreams.

Yugi's P.O.V

At the bluejolt pack...

Me and Mai? I can't believe that people are believing this JUNK!  
I used to have a crush on her yes, but I don't now.

Joey would do much more than kick me out of the pack if this gets to his ears!

Which... Knowing rumours...I have about 20 minutes.

I saw Mai looking shocked just now. She must have been questioned by some of the idiot gossipers in this pack.

Mai came up to me.

"Yugi, you have to run! Joey is going to kill you!" She whispered to me. I stood there, shocked."Run Yugi! Don't worry I'll find you again!"

Taking no more convincing I ran to the darkheart pack, I knew that they would take care of me, at least for a while.

I saw a wolf with dark black fur, He smiled at me.

"Hi, I saw what happened. You in love with her or something?" He asked.I shook my head quickly."My name's Yami... and you are?"

"Yugi." I blushed as he looked me up and down.

"There's a new girl in our pack, she seems to be from your pack.I think her name begins with an A... annie, anne...abbie..."

"Anzu!"I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah that was it!"He said, smiling."She's going through the transformation right now."

He spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"T-transformation?" I asked.

"Into a taur, didn't you know that all of us are taurs?" He asked.

"No..."

Onkai's P.O.V

"Turn into a human, that way it will hurt less." I muttered, I know I was lying but it seemed to make her less nervous.

I turned around and found a jar of silver venom.

I put a blindfold on Anzu and started to replace her blood with the venom...

5 minutes later

I smiled, my work was complete.

"You will turn into a terrifying creature at night time, however we have potions to stop that." I said, proudly holding up a bottle of red liquid. "And it's becoming night time pretty soon so drink up!"

Anzu's P.O.V

She handed me a bottle and I drank it, nearly gagging on was the most bitter thing I've ever tasted and then some.

Imagine the most bitter thing in the universe, doubled.

"However,"Onkai lectured me. "Some taurs can transform by touching a certain type of water, no two taurs are the same so no one knows whether you will transform by water or not."

I wonder if there is a secret meeting of taur's or something like that...

"No, no there is not." Onkai said,clearly reading my thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The final chapter.

Mai's P.O.V

Where's joey? He said he would be back in five minutes... THAT WAS AN HOUR AGO! Where could he be?

I sniffed the air and followed joey's scent. I found him with kaiba, they were sitting on a overturned tree and kissing.

"JOEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"Uhh..." Said Joey, turning away from kaiba for a mere moment.

"He's with me now, don't you understand omega?" Kaiba growled.

"You used me! I can't believe I loved you!"

"I only used you so we could have pups."

"IS THAT ALL THAT IS IN YOUR MIND? TELLING A GIRL YOU LOVED HER, MATING WITH HER AND THEN LEAVING HER? ALL FOR PUPS!"

"Yes." Joey said solemnly.

"Well I am leaving." I yelled. "And taking the pups with me. Thats right Joey. I'm pregnant. If they ask about they're father I'll tell them the truth, of how he used me."

"But mai!" He yelled.

"No. Goodbye." I stalked off into the darkness. The pale moonlight shining on my face.

The moonlight illuminated a single tear running down my pale cheek.

I howled my goodbyes to the pack and ran to the darkheart pack, to Yugi.

"Mai?" He whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back. "Joey cheated on me, he used me, just for pups. But I left him."

"Mai..." He hugged me.

"Just like old times eh?"


End file.
